Flower Power
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 6. The Rangers help an environmentalist friend save the school's flower bed.
1. The Campaign

FLOWR POWER

DISCLAIMER

Everything but Gragon and the Cragons are not mine. They belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. And for anybody wondering when Tommy and Kimberly will officially get back together, it's not gonna be for a awhile. I'm gonna drag it out like they did on the show. Oh, and some scenes may play out like the episode "The Spit Flower", which was the inspiration for this story, but I'm gonna make it as different as possible. I can't find Krista's last name, so I'm just gonna make one up.

INTRODUCTION

Today on _Ranger Team_: Krista organizes a campaign to save Reefside's Flower Bed. As part of the campaign, she creates a model of the garden, which is promptly destroyed by the Crangons and Tyrannodrones. Can the Rangers stop the villain's latest plans before Krista gives up? Find out next: on _Ranger Team_!

CHAPTER ONE: THE CAMPAIGN

Ethan James, Kira Ford, and Trent Fernandez walked into Hailey's Cyber-Space.

"Where's Conner? I thought he said he was going to meet us here," Kira said.

"Oh, there he is," Trent stated. They followed his gaze to see Conner in the midst of Krista Morgan and her environmentalist friends.

"What is he doing?" Ethan wondered.

"I don't know," Kira replied. They walked up to the crowd.

"Krista, what's going on?" Trent asked.

"Principal Randall wants to tear out the garden at Reefside High. She says it's 'too pretty'," Krista replied with a grimace.

"Yeah. Like she can talk about taste," Kira scoffed.

"So Conner, how'd **you** get into this?" Trent queried.

"He volunteered," Krista answered.

"Yeah. I mean, I may not know much about the environment, but I **do** know that this is completely whack," Conner stated.

"We need more people to sign the petition," a girl said.

"I'll sign it," Trent volunteered.

"Where's the paper?" Kira added.

"Count me in," Ethan agreed. With a happy laugh, the girl led the trio to a table. Krista turned to another table, where a half finished model lay.

"Conner, would you mind manning the table? I have to finish my model," the girl said.

"Sure. No problem," Conner agreed.

"Thank you," Krista said. She then concentrated on her new task. Just then, Dr. Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Trini Quan, Aiesha Campbell, and Katherine "Kat" Hillard walked in.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked. Though she had lived in the states for some time, she still had her accent.

"I don't know," Kimberly answered.

"It looks like some sort of campaign," Tommy noted.

"Come on. Let's check it out," Aiesha urged. With that, they walked up to the students.

"Hey, guys," Kimberly greeted.

"What's up?" Tommy wondered.

"We're trying to save Reefside's Garden," Conner replied.

"Principal Randall's up to her tricks again, huh?" Tommy mused.

"Yep," answered Conner.

"So, what's wrong with this principal?" asked Kimberly.

"Total egomaniac," Conner replied.

"What can we do to help?" Aiesha asked. One of Krista's friends gave them directions and they all went to their appointed tasks. As they worked, the others noticed that Kimberly kept stealing glances in Tommy's direction.

"Wow. He looks really good in green," Kimberly sighed.

"What? You mean those jeans of his?" Aiesha teased.

"Aiesha!" Kimberly exclaimed in a soft tone.

"Kimberly, just get back together with him already," Katherine urged.

"Oh, Kat. It's not as simple as that," Kimberly stated.

"Whatever," Kat said.

"Hey, where are the other guys?" Kira wondered suddenly.

"Oh, they're out looking for a building," Kimberly replied.

"Call me crazy, but I thought they already **had** an apartment," Trent said.

"They do. But Jase thought it'd be a good idea to put up like gymyouth center up," Kimberly answered.

"But we got the Cyber-Space," Kira pointed out.

"That's great for you guys, but **they** need a place to pratice their Martial Arts," Kimberly responded.

"And **you** can practice your gymnastics," Katherine pointed out.

"With you as my spotter?" Kimberly questioned.

"Of course," Katherine stated. They laughed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Just so you don't get confused by the next chapter, Scorpina hooked up with the other villains after her defeat. I just didn't feel like writing it in. Oh, and don't worry. I am definitely **not** getting rid of Hailey's Cyber-Space. I just thought it'd be nice to have a place where the older Rangers could hang out, spar, etc. I'll be giving both equal time.


	2. Spying On The Rangers

DISCLAIMER

Everything but Gragon and the Crangons belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Meanwhile, in Mesogog's lair, Mesogog, Elsa, Gragon, Scorpina, and Goldar were watching the unfolding events.

"I don't believe it," Elsa declared.

"What?" Mesogog hissed.

"Those humans have started a campaign to save that silly little garden at school," Elsa answered.

"Like you're surprised? Those goody-goody Power Brats have **always** participated in anything having to do with saving the planet," Scorpina jeered.

"Well, I think somebody should go and stop them," Gragon stated.

"Send down the Crangon and Tyrannodrones. That will break their puny little spirits," Goldar advised.

"Yes. Excellent idea," Mesogog hissed. They disappeared. Meanwhile, in the Cyber-Cafe, Krista had just finished the float.

"There it is," she announced proudly. She turned around, then screamed.


	3. Day Of Destruction

DISCLAIMER

Most characters aren't mine. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Seeing the Crangons and Tyrannodrones, the Rangers took stances of defense.

"Krista, you and your friends get out of here!" Conner shouted.

"But what about you guys?" Krista wondered.

"Just go!" Conner cried. With that, the environmentalists left. However, Krista doubled back as the Rangers quickly spread out.

"Great! This is no place for a rumble!" Kimberly exclaimed. Then, "Okay. Just how much did that sound like Zack?" However, there was no more time to dwell on her vocabulary, as the Crangons and Tyrannodrones advanced. Krista watched as they fought.

"Wow. Conner's really good," she said softly. Then, she noticed that some of the freaky dinosaur-looking things were heading for her float.

"NO!" she shrieked. She ran into the midst of the fray and tried to reach her float.

"Krista! I told you to get out of here!" Conner shouted.

"My float! They're heading for my float!" Krista cried. Tommy flipped through the air and landed in front of the group.

"Back off bone heads," he warned. Then, he gaving a spinning kick to the creatures. However, as valiently as he fought, a few managed to get past him. As suddenly as they appeared, they vanished.

"Aw, man. Look at this place," Tommy said as Krista headed for the table.

"They totally trashed it," Kimberly continued.

"Look at my model," Krista tearfully said as the others came up. "It's completely ruined," she announced.

"Hey, I'll help you build a new one," Conner said.

"Yeah, we all will," Kira agreed. Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other and knew they were both thinking the same thing. It was just like when Kimberly's float had been destroyed.

"What's the use?" Krista asked. "That one will get ruined too. I shouldn't have even bothered." With that, she dejectedly walked out of the Cyber-Space.


	4. Conner's Idea

DISCLAIMER

Everything but Gragon and the Crangons belong to Haim Saban, and Fox Kids.

Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira walked around the table that held Krista's model, while Kimberly, Trini, Aiesha, Katherine, and Tommy cleaned up the rest of the Cyber-Space.

"Man, the Tyrannodrones and Crangons really wrecked this," Kira noted.

"Yeah no kidding," Ethan agreed.

"I say we rebuild it. As a surprise," Conner suggested.

"You really think we can?" Trent queried.

"Sure. Why not? She used glue and stuff for this model. And if we work together, we can have it as good as new in no time," Conner replied. "And I bet Dr. O will let us use the lab," he continued. Kimberly, Tommy, Aiesha, Trini, and Katherine walked up just in time to hear the last part of the conversation.

"What do you want to use my lab for?" Tommy asked.

"To rebuild Krista's float," Conner answered.

"So...can we?" Kira queried. Kimberly, Tommy, and Trini had to bite back smiles.

"Yes, you can use the lab. Just a word of advice: just don't let Alpha anywhere near the glue," Tommy told them.

"Why not?" Trent asked.

"The last time he worked on a project like this, his hand got stuck to the glue bottle," Tommy replied. Everyone laughed.

"Okay guys, help me gather this stuff up," Conner requested. With that, he and the other Rangers lifted up the pieces of the flower model and carried it out of the Cyber-Space.


	5. A New Place

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

First to Dtm666: regarding the name Chad, I had once seen an episode of "The Facts of Life" where Blaire was seeing a guy named Chad who was a controlling jerk. However, I am aware that there are probably guys named Chad that are great guys and I mean no offense to them. Those who wrote regarding the spelling of Aiesha's name: this is also a correct spelling. Aisha means life and Aiesha means woman. Although, the former's meaning is more in tune with the character's personality, I think the latter way of spelling is prettier. If you want to check, go Everything but Gragon and the Crangons belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Meanwhile, in a large building, Jason Lee Scott, William "Billy" Cranston, Adam Park, and Rockwell "Rocky" DeSantos looked around.

"This is perfect. We can set up some exercise machines here, mats can go over there, we'll have a juice bar over that way...it'll be just like the old youth center in Angel Grove," Jason stated, mapping out the place with his hand.

"Now hold on. We don't want to make it look like we're trying to compete with Hailey," Rocky pointed out.

"Rocky's right. We don't want our endeavor to appear as if we're attempting to force her establisment out," Billy added.

"Okay, somewhere in there, I think you I heard you say not to look like we're force Hailey out of business," Jason stated.

"Affirmative," Billy confirmed.

"Relax, Billy. **That** is the last thing I want to do," Jason responded.

"Okay, let's get this place up and running," Rocky enthused.


	6. Monster Attack

DISCLAIMER

Thanks to everybody who's been reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying this series. As usual, everything but Gragon and the Crangons belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

"This is perfect!" Gragon cheered.

"What's he yelling about now?" Scorpina asked. Goldar shrugged.

"While the Rangers are busy, I can send down a monster to destroy Reefside!" Gragon enthused.

"Ah. I like it!" Scorpina said.

"**You** can create a monster?" Elsa sneered.

"I am much more powerful than you, little girl," Gragon jeered.

"Who you callin' little?" Elsa snapped, getting in his face.

"Children, shush now," Scorpina said scoldingly. Goldar let out a derisive snort. _She sounded like Rita when she said that_, he thought. "Let's see you create a monster," she continued.

"All I have to do is think about it and a monster appears," Gragon bragged.

"So quit yappin' and do it," Scorpina snarled. Goldar let out a hissing growl. Gragon closed his eyes. Everyone waited expectantly. He just stood there.

"Is he creating something or taking a nap?" Elsa snapped.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Scorpina muttered. Finally, a large creature with scales covering his body appeared.

"WHOA!" Everyone but Mesogog jumped back. To save face, Scorpina and Goldar brandished their weapons.

"Now **that**'**s** a monster!" Elsa approved.

"Go! And destroy Reefside!" Gragon roared. With that, the monster disappeared via an invisa-portal.


	7. On The Rampage

DISCLAIMER

Okay, now I own Gragon, the Crangons, Spikanator. I know, I know. Stupid name. But I don't care. Anyway, everything else belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

The newly created monster, Spikanator, who was already giant size, walked through Reefside, firing off missile-like scales. People screamed and ran. As this was going on, Cassidy Cornell and her best friend, Devin Del Valle were walking towards Hailey's Cyber-Space.

"Cass! Look!" Devin exclaimed. For a moment, Cassidy watched the chaos.

"Start rolling! Start rolling!" she urged. The boy turned on his camera and aimed at her.

"This is Cassidy Cornell with Channel 3. I have just stumbled onto the site of another monster attack," she stated. Meanwhile, Jason, Zack, Billy, Rocky, and Adam had been busy preparing the building they had purchased. Rocky and Adam were carrying a bench to one side of the room when they heard the beep.

"Adam, hold on," Rocky requested. They placed the couch on the ground.

"What is it, Zordon?" he asked as the others gathered around.

"One of Gragon's monsters is attacking downtown Reefside," Zordon reported.

"We're on it, Zordon," Jason promised. Then, "Guys, it's Morphin' Time!"

"Black Ranger Power!" Adam called.

"Mastodon!" Zack yelled.

"Triceratops!" Billy summoned.

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky hailed.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason exclaimed. At Hailey's Cyber-Space, Kimberly, Trini, Aiesha, Katherine, and Tommy went to the back of the building.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy determined. "Tigerzord!"

"Pink Ranger Power!" Katherine cried.

"Pteradactyl!" Kimberly screamed.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aiesha bellowed.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini stated. In Tommy's basement, Conner let out a groan when he heard the beep.

"Not now," he said in frustration.

"Come in, Zordon," Kira said sweetly, while shooting daggers at Conner.

"Rangers, you must rendevous with your teammates at downtown Reefside," Zordon intoned.

"But the float---we're not finished with it," Conner protested.

"Conner, if you want to stay behind, you may," their science teacher's voice came over the devices.

"No. I can finish it later. Reefside comes first," Conner decided.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Kira told him. Everyone got in position.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" Conner, Ethan, and Kira called.

"White Ranger! Dino Power!" Trent added. Soon after, they teleported to downtown Reefside.

"Whoa! Look at the size of him!" cried the Blue Dino Ranger. Spikanator laughed.

"You are no match for me," he stated.


	8. You're Toast

DISCLAIMER

Everything but Gragon, the Crangons, and Spikanator belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

"Whoa! I say it's time to bring out the heavy artillary!" the White Ranger called.

"We need Dinozord Power, now!" the Mighty Morphin Rangers called.

"We need Ninjazord Power, now!" the Ninja Rangers continued.

"Brachio!" the Dino Rangers finished. With these cries, the respective zords came and the Rangers jumped into them. Spikanator roared and charged.

"Whoa!" the Rangers cried.

"He's comin' again!" the Red Ranger warned. They were just in time to ward off another blow. The Ninja and Dino Rangers weren't so lucky.

"Man! We're gettin' creamed!" the Red Ninja Ranger exclaimed.

"What can we do?" asked the Pink Ninja Ranger.

"Rangers, combine all of your zords to create the MegaDinoNinjazord," Zordon instructed.

"Rangers, power up your crystals," the Red Ranger ordered.

"2, 1! Power Up!" the other Mighty Morphin Rangers chorused.

"Ninjazord! Power Up!" the Ninja Rangers called.

"Brachio! Engage!" the Dino Rangers finished. As soon as these commands were finished, the zords all joined together.

"Whoa! Now **this** is a Megazord," the Red Dino Ranger stated.

"You think you can stop **me**?" Spikanator jeered.

"You're toast," the Red Dino Ranger answered.

"Power sword!" the Red, White, and Red Dino Rangers chorused. A large sword fell from the sky and into the sword's hand. Almost immediately, the Rangers struck, and the monster fell to its death. From their base, Mesogog opened his mouth---and let loose an inhuman roar.


	9. Conner's Surprise

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

Nothing belongs to me, but Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Resubmitted because I forgot to give you what was happening next time.

"Yeah! We annihilated that thing!" Ethan cheered. He pointed two fingers and made shooting noises. Everyone laughed.

"Calm down, Ethan," Rocky said.

"Hey, has anyone seen where Conner went to?" Rocky questioned.

"Yeah, I figured he'd be here," Aiesha continued. They were all at Reefside High.

"He said he had something to take care of," Jason replied with a shrug.

"He probably wanted to finish the float," Kira said.

"Float?" repeated Zack. Tommy explained what had happened.

"I remember when somebody else fixed a float," Jason stated.

"Yeah," Tommy recalled. They grinned at each other.

"So **that**'**s** why you told Conner he could stay behind. He was following in your footsteps," Zack teased.

"Shut up, Zack," Tommy growled. Just then, they noticed Principal Randall talking with a group of people, while Krista watched unhappily.

"What do you suppose **that**'**s** about?" Rocky asked.

"Let's check it out," suggested Kimberly. They walked up.

"Principal Randall, what is your basis of getting rid the school's flower bed?" a man asked. Cassidy, who rarely missed an opportunity to practice her calling, stuck a microphone in Principal Randall's face.

"It's an eyesore. It takes away from seriousness of the school and it doesn't belong," Principal Randall replied, glaring at the girl. Cassidy was undaunted and turned to Krista who had just stepped forward.

"It does belong! A lot of people really care about the garden!" Krista burst out.

"Ha. I'll believe **that** when I see it," Principal Randall scoffed. As if to belie her distrust, Conner came in carrying something. Krista gasped, put her hands over her mouth, then brought them down to the side, palms together.

"That's my float!" she exclaimed.

"He finished it!" Kira cried. With that, she and the other Rangers followed Krista who was fast approaching Conner.

"Where do you want this, Krista?" he asked. She told him and he set it down.

"Oh...wow..." Krista's voice trailed off. "You did this for me?" she asked.

"The others helped," Conner stated.

"But Conner did most of the work," Kira added. With a happy exclamation, Krista gave Conner a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, man. I just got a hug," Tommy groused. Kimberly whacked him on the arm.

"Ow," he complaimed, rubbing the sore spot.

"Well, Principal Randall, it would appear that the kids **do** care about the flower bed. Therefore, it stays," a woman said. The kids exploded into cheers as Principal Randall walked off in a huff.

"Well, you heard it here first: the Reefside High flower bed is here to stay. This is Cassidy Cornell signing off," Cassidy said. Then, she turned to Krista.

"Congratulations," she complimented.

"Thanks," was the response. The girls smiled at each other.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: Trent shows up at the Cyber-Space injured, but refuses to say why. Concerned, Kira follows him home. She is surprised to find the place in shambles. Will Kira find out what happened to Trent? Find out next time on: _Ranger Team_!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Will be the last story I write for a while. Will write again when I have a free break, which means a break with no home assignments.


End file.
